emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7711 (2nd January 2017)
Plot Zak is under the weather as Cain heads off to work. Finn is feeling down after being dumped by Kasim and Emma insists Kasim didn't deserve him. Kerry arrives at Wishing Well Cottage to see Kyle and reveals that Joanie has been remanded in custody until the sentencing. Belle insists ill Zak should be in the house, but Cain says he'll get his dad some medication instead, and orders Belle to supervises Kerry and Kyle. Aaron bumps into Paddy in the shop and Paddy reveals things have been weird between him and Chas since they kissed in front of Lydia so Aaron decides to drag him for a pint. Kerry managed to persuade bored Belle to leave her and Kyle alone. As soon as Belle leaves, Kerry takes Kyle out for some chips. Rebecca is feeling the effects of drinking too much but Lawrence is glad to see his daughters getting along. His mood soon changes when he realises he and Chrissie have received witness summons. Cain returns to Wishing Well to find Kerry and Kyle aren't there. Emma approaches Kasim for a chat. Cain tracks Kerry and Kyle down to the pub and tells Kerry she blew her chance before taking Kyle away. Lisa visits Zak to make sure he's okay and Zak makes them a brew. Emma takes Kasim to Hotten Viaduct where she reminds Kasim that Finn has lost both his dad and cousin with a month, but Kasim insists that's not enough to make him stick around. She begs Kasim to talk to Finn. Lisa suggests Zak see a doctor. Kasim tells Emma that he and Finn aren't right together so Emma asks Kasim to tell Finn whatever he needs to get over this. Aaron tells Chas that Paddy is avoiding her because of their kiss and pushes Chas to go for it with Paddy. Kerry moans about Cain to Charity so Charity spikes Kerry's orange juice with vodka and tells her everyone would be better off if Cain wasn't around. Kerry decides to something about it. Lawrence insists he and Ronnie should still go away and brings up the issue of separate rooms, although Ronnie insists they are fine as they are. Kasim calls round to Dale View admits to Finn that he isn't into Kylie, his ex bought him the CD for a joke. He explains his ex has been in touch so they are going to give things another go. Finn thanks Kasim for being honest. Chas visits Paddy at the surgery and tells Paddy there is still something there, but she ends up accidentally hitting Paddy after a mix up involving a gerbil named Colin. Kerry knocks at the caravan and concludes no one is inside, so she lights a piece of rubbish and throws it at the caravan. As the flames grow, Kerry walks away. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Caravan *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Kitchen *The Grange - Front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Viaduct *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Cages Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,430,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes